Pressing On
by andi jazz 7
Summary: Kakashi and Rin are devastated after the death of Obita. One day, they stumble across a time hole, where they fall into the future. There, they meet present Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura!


**Title:**

**Author: **andi jazz 7, or my nickname, jazz

**Rating:**

**Summary:** Kakashi and Rin are devastated after the death of Obita. One day, they stumble across a time hole, where they fall into the future. There, they meet present Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura!

**Author's Note: **Keep in mind that my Naruto sources aren't the best. I only know the little my friends told me and what happens in the first 6 episodes of Naruto on youtube, episodes 1-13 of the Naruto Abridged Series, and the following numbers of mangas: 1, part of 2, 25, 26, and 27. Sorry if I get any information wrong. Just correct me, please! Oh, and I'm so sorry that it'll be confusing. I have three other stories up so far, and they are all confusing so far. That's just my writing style.

**Prologue **

**Kakashi Pov**

I was letting my guard down. I used to be the one who could always keep my cool. Things were different now after the promise I made to Obita.

Rin was curled up next to me, still attempting to stifle her sobs. We'd been sitting like this for hours. We were in my apartment.

I put my arm around the girl. She always changed when it was just her and me. When we were absolutely alone, she was like this. She didn't even look like the same girl from earlier today.

Her eyes were glazed over slightly, and her face was streaked with tears. Her lip was bleeding, since she would bite it to keep from crying out loud. I told her that it was okay, but she refused to let me hear her cry.

A knock on the door didn't even register to her. I

"Come in," I called, not moving from the position I was in. The 3rd Hokage walked in. Great.

"Ah. Kakashi, Rin, this is how the two of you have been able to be strong for all these years. I have always wondered. I have an important mission for the two of you. Since your 17th birthday has just passed, Kakashi, I will give it to the two of you. The last time hole in existence has been spotted. We aren't able to pinpoint the exact location, so the two of you will take this device and set it off once you find it. It will be destroyed. Don't tell anyone of this mission. You take off tomorrow at dawn. People will try to kill you for this, as all assignments. There is one difference, though: we will hold you personally responsible if you get yourselves killed in this one," the 3rd Hokage turned and walked out as abruptly as he had entered. He had tossed me a device with a red button on it. How cliché.

Rin continued to sob, and I held her, giving her comfort. It had been five (??? I think…) years since his death, and we still hadn't gotten over it. We may never get over it at this rate. I really didn't care then.

I was just happy to be holding her in my arms.

**Chapter 1-The Vortex **

At dawn I woke Rin up from the couch and we got ready to take off. She had some of her stuff at my house. It turned out to be a good thing.

Later:

"Rin?" I asked her softly. Rin spun around, still walking forward at top speed.

"Mmm?" she answered, and spun back around. I caught up with her quickly. Her attitude told me something was wrong.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" I asked her. She stumbled slightly.

"Absolutely nothing is wrong. We need to find the time hole before dark. Twilight is creeping up," she looked at the sun, and I nodded. It was typical of Rin to hide her feelings.

"Rin? You…" I drifted off as I saw an opening in the field ahead of us.

"Look. The Hokage sent someone to stop us!" one man shouted. The others rolled in laughter. We struck, bringing down many. I was still fighting when I realized Rin wasn't beside me anymore. I turned to see their leader holding her next to the vortex.

"Push the button and we throw her through. You'll never see her again," he said smugly. My mind fought the possibilities. It was like my father. Could I stand being an outcast? Then again, could I stand life without Rin?

I was close enough to reach out and touch her. Instead, I dove at her, just as he threw her through the vortex. Without realizing it, I pushed the button just as the two of us pasted through.

We landed in the same place. No people were there, though. I thought I saw a flash of pink, but it must've been my imagination.

"Are you okay, Rin?" I asked her. She nodded, but her eyes held tears.

"Y-you saved me," she whispered through tears. I nodded uncomfortably.

"I couldn't imagine a life without you," I admitted. She hesitantly hugged me, and I hugged her back. It felt so good.

"Who are you?" I heard a voice ask us. We turned, to see three people our age staring at us. Two boys and a girl. One boy, the one that hadn't spoken, had the Uchiha symbol on his shirt. Rin stiffened when she saw it. She put her head on my shoulder and started crying uncontrollably. We'd never ran into another Uchiha since Obita. I heard someone come stomping through the woods, sounding mad.

"What is wrong with you kids? I tell you not to stop and you…" he froze when we say each other. He looked like my dad, but I saw a scar slightly underneath his mask, one that matched mine. The Make-Out Paradise book he was holding went flying through the air and landed at Rin's feet.

"What the hell?" he asked. The blonde boy turned to the, well, future me, I guess.

"You never told me you had a son," he accused. The Uchiha boy smacked the blonde on the head.

"Naruto, it's his past self, you dobe! Even Sakura would've been able to tell that!" Uchiha said. Sakura gasped and hit the Uchiha.

"Sasuke, I am not that big of an idiot. I'm not an idiot at all! Wait until you need medical attention," she muttered violently. Rin looked up into my eyes.

She then picked up the book.

"Kakashi, you promised you'd stop reading these!" she accused. Before I could stop her, she began ripping it into a thousand pieces. Me and the older me tried to stop her, but couldn't in time. She dropped the pieces on the ground. She then took a step back, looked at Sasuke, and ran into the woods, bursting into tears on the way.

I ran into the woods after her.

**Older Kakashi Pov**

"Kakashi, who were they?" Sasuke asked. I tore my eyes away from the spot they'd disappeared from. I could still hear the younger me calling out to Rin. I flinched every time I heard her name. I had abandoned her, but apparently the younger me chose to break his destiny.

"That was the younger version of me, and Rin," I almost doubled over in pain as I said her name.

"What happened to Rin?" Sakura asked, her voice soothing.

"We were on a mission. We had to destroy the last time hole, and Rin was captured. I had to choose between saving her or the mission. She was thrown into the hole as I destroyed it. She died," I almost started crying. Almost, not quite.

"So, your younger self decided he loved Rin more, so they ended up here?" Sasuke concluded. I nodded. Naruto stood up.

"Well then, we have to find them. That Rin was pretty cute…" I threw a stick at him, and he dodged. Anyhow, we went to find them. My future depended on the two of them, and my cell had to help, despite what I wished. God, this would be interesting.

**Bad, and short, I know. I will do better next time, don't worry. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**-jazz**


End file.
